


We are keeping Nottinghamshire Safe

by belfast_girl



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/M, Family, Firefighters, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Love, Nurses & Nursing, Paramedic - Freeform, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belfast_girl/pseuds/belfast_girl
Summary: Robin Hood's gang work in the emergency services as firefighter and paramedic. Working day in, day out went it  all changes went Covid-19 arrives. They now have face the new challenges both at work and home. Try to keep each safe and still protect the city.I know we still living though this paramedic and it has affected each and one of us different. This story is about friendship, love, hope and day in day out life.
Relationships: Djaq & Will Scarlett, Djaq/Will Scarlett, Eve/Much the Miller's Son, Little John/Alice Little, Maid Marian/Robin Hood, Marian of Knighton/Robin of Locksley
Kudos: 4





	1. Day in. Day out.

Bonchurch Fire Station – Green Watch  
Robin sat behind his deck trying to work out which incident report to write first before the end of watch. Both were equally boring. There was knock on the open door and Will put his head through the doorway.  
‘Robin, Grubs up’  
‘Thanks, Will. Oh Will have you check the cutting gear today?’  
‘Yep. It probably needs a full service soon. I was going to look at the logbook to check dates after lunch’  
‘Let me know the come’ Robin said as he stood up from his deck ‘What for lunch?’  
‘Much’s pasta bake’  
‘good’  
As both of them walk down corridor into the mess. 

Sub Officer John Little was sat at his usually place at the table. The furthest from the kitchen serving hatch but closet to duty phone.  
‘Locksley, a word after lunch. Nowt to worry about just a couple of email from headquarter that need a careful look over. 

Nottingham Royal hospital  
Eve Cooper stood in front of the mirror in the lock room trying to get the non-existent wrinkles out of her uniform. Just then Marian walk in and had a quick look in the mirror. New role, new uniform, a dark blue dress with white trim. Junior sister.  
‘I’m Marian’ Holding out hand to the new nurse  
‘Eve Cooper’ replied Eve said as she shook Marian hand  
‘First day? Which ward are you on?’ Ask Marian  
‘Sheriff, I think?’  
‘Good, my ward. I’ll show you around’ 

‘Djaq. Djaq!’ Marian said as she taps on top of the nurses’ deck. With that the doctor the sat here looked up.  
‘Hey Marian. How was the ski trip the other week?’  
‘it was good. Robin was right about going without the gang but I missed skiing with someone at my level not Robin’s’  
‘don’t blame me. You’re better than me’  
‘next time trip at girl’s trip somewhere. By the way, this is Eve Cooper, and she is new. First day and all.’  
‘Hi, I’m Dr Djaq Scarlett. It with a D and double T’  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Djaq looked at her pager  
‘That’s me. Marian proper catch up later. Eve welcome to the forest.’

Eve turn to Marian already with lots questions  
‘What did she mean about the D and double T? and the forest?’  
‘All do with spelling, she spells DJAQ and Scarlett with a double T. In the past Djaq was worked for Doctor within Boarders and it her nickname for here'  
‘OK’  
‘Come on, I’ll show you around and stay close. If in doubt ask, please’ 

Bonchurch Ambulance station – change of shift AM  
Carter was looking crossly at the very dirty rapid response car. Knowing that Gisborne would blow his top. Carter found the car’s checklist. Muttering under his breath, deciding to start with the inside. Just then an ambulance pulls into the park bay, and Allan and Luke jumping out with three McDee’s breakfast bags with them. 

‘Carter. Breakfast’ Allan shout holding up a bag and wave it at Carter  
‘thanks’ said Carter taking it from Allan and the coffee from Luke. ‘Are you two finish for the day?’  
‘yep’ replied Luke with mouth of food,  
‘Got any plans?’ ask Cater  
‘Helping dad with a few odd jobs’ replied Luke  
‘Anything good?’ ask Allan, being nosey as ever  
‘B&Q, then over to Lucky George’s’  
‘Lucky George?’ ask Carter  
‘Marian’s horse. Daff thing needs a new stable door.’ Answers Luke ‘I’m off’  
As Luke walk towards to the main building to get change and sign off for the day. Allan turn to Carter  
‘Carted?’  
‘Yes’  
‘Can I ask a big favour’  
‘Nope’  
‘Please’  
‘Fine’  
‘Can you please sign my training form, so I can go on the rapid response training course’ plead Allan  
Carter look from the bombsite of the car to Allan knowing how imported this course was for Allan. He had been lucky with military medic training he had fall into this job and not Allan always so lucky.  
‘Give us hand with this job and might have some time to sign some paperwork’ said Carter


	2. A quiet weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet weekend.

Lucky George’s stable

Robin was standing by the arena gate, watching Marian ride Lucky George. Marian was a beautiful and talented rider, Robin always thought she had missed her calling but remembered why she had gone into nursing. Just then a pickup truck parked up by the stables gate. Dan and Luke Scarlett got out of the truck.

‘ hey Robin’ shouter Luke  
‘ hey Luke, Dan’ reply Rob

Dan walked over with a puppy bouncing around on the lead.  
‘Hello Robin. Marian said it was ok to bring Pip down, to meet the horses and ducks’ Dan said trying to stop the puppy pulling on the lead. Whilst trying to pass Robin a price of paper. ‘The bill for the stable door and gate hinge’  
‘ no, it's fine. George isn't too bothered by dogs but winning rosettes is a whole different story.’

Luke was now watching Marian and lucky George. Marian rode over and stopped by the fence.

‘Hello you two’ Marian said letting Lucky George have a rest and stench  
‘Hi Marian, hey George’ Luke said, giving the horse’s nose a rub.  
‘What’s with Will truck’ asked Marian as she dismount and put the reins over Lucky Goerge head  
‘William has borrowed my van. Him and Djaq were off to IKEA. Bits to finish the office’  
‘ Come in, let Pip meet G man’ Marian said, giving George a big pat on the neck.

Luke ducked between the fence panels. Then brought Pip through.

‘Pip sit’ Luke asks the puppy. Pip half sat. Marian walked George over and let the horse have a look and sniff at the puppy. Lucky George flicked his ears and turned his head towards Marian, given the look that asked for a treat. Marian got one out of her coat pocket and gave it to him. Pip looked at the horse and then hid behind Luke’s legs.

“Pip” Marian called softy “Pip here you come. Meet Lucky George’  
Pip slowly made her way over to Goerge still not sure about the horse. Marian gave Pip a gentle stoke on her head.

Robin and Dan started to walk back to the stables. Robin unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it.

‘Dan, are you sure this is enough?’  
“It that I quoted Marian and Luke gave me a hand’  
‘If you are sure I'll gave Will a cheque next shift if that OK”  
‘That good. Edward’s party next weekend, need anything doing ?’  
‘Nope, just be on time and Luke coming?”  
‘I think he is planning on coming but it is Luke. How many people are coming?’  
‘About 20. The pub is doing the food. Marian has told Edward she will pick him up at 12ish for a meal.”

Marian was walking lucky George back to the stables with Luke and much happier Pip. George following Marian like a loyal dog. Chatting happily to each other.

‘We better be getting off’ said Dan turning to Luke  
‘Take care, see you next weekend’ said Marian

After Dan and Luke had got and Marian had untacked George. Robin picked up the tack to put it in his car. Both of them walked George back to his field.

Robin turn and gave her a kiss  
‘I love you’  
‘ I love you too’  
And George push his head at both of them  
‘ love you too’  
‘Love you my boy’ Marian said, giving George a kiss too.

The Little’s house

Allan stood at the back door, stopped to think about the first time he and Tom had come here. Their mum was in hospital and their dad was still in prison. Neither of them knew how much their lives were going to change in the next two weeks.  
Just then Alice opened the door to find Allan stood there holding a bottle of wine and box of chocolates.

‘Hi Alice’ said Allan handing Alice the chocolates.  
‘Thank you Allan. You know that you don't have to anymore’ replied Alice stepping aside to let Allan in.  
‘I know’  
‘Joe and John are in the kitchen. Tom was over early’ Alice said pointing to flowers and bottle of whiskey on the sideboard

‘Hello Allan’ said John from the table he was sat at with Joe and his GCSES coursework over the table  
‘Hi John, Joe” Allan said sitting down at the table

Joe was splitting image of John. After being told what they could not have children of their own. They started to foster children but one day they found out that they were expecting one of their own. Allan and Tom were the last foster kids to stay and then become two old brothers to Joe. Alice always laughs that she has three sons.

“Are you going to Edward's party next weekend?”  
“Hopefully if someone get thy course work finished’ reply John using his sub office voice  
‘ dad it French and it still makes no sense’ moaned Joe  
‘ You know who is good a French?’ Said Allan teasing Joe  
‘Who?’  
‘Djaq, as in Will’s wife’  
“Dr Djaq !’  
‘Not just French, Arabic, German’ reply Allan counting them on the fingers ‘look I'll text Will on one condition next weekend wingman at the party.’  
‘Allan your on’

John and Alice watched smiling. three sons and all so different. Allan,with his heart roughly in the right place. Tom, who was always trying to find the good. Joe, trying to follow his big brothers. Alice was proud of all three of them.

IKEA.

Will always hated the shopping but Djaq needed a few things to finish the new office and bathroom, so Ikea it was. Will could help smile. After finding school hard and being told he would not achieve much, here he was a firefighter, married to an amazing woman, just finishing the house they had brought three years ago. The house was an auction lot and needed a lot of work done to it, but when your dad is a carpenter and friends who like pizza and beer it was nearly finished. Djaq had got her office instead of the dining table.

The shopping list was a filing cabinet, two bedside lamps, a desk lamp, a desk chair and a washing up bowl.

Much’s flat

Much sat down on the sofa with his iPad and opened up his emails, Facebook and world news website . Growing up moving all over the world, he always liked to know what was going on around. At one point he thought about becoming an international journalist but nope a firefighter in the end.

_There are a number of cases of severe acute respiratory syndrome with links to Seafood Wholesale Market, Wuhan, China._

That got Much attention, opening the story. It was a long story but there were a number of cases in Wuhan, China and authorities were looking into it.

Opening his shopping list on his phone. He added extra loo roll, bleach, hand soap and tea. Always need tea. In trouble have a cup of tea. Bad news, have a cup of tea. Long shift, cup of tea. After he had started at boarding school his parents always sent him care parcels which included tea. That's how he and Robin had become friends over the need for a kettle. Tea for him and coffee for Robin.

After giving up on writing his shopping list. He opened Amazon deciding what was the right place to find a present for Edward’s birthday. He knew that Edward loved books but what to buy him. Amazon gift card would do if all else falses.

Carter’s canal boat

After being in the Navy, he had a boat all of his own even if it was a canal boat but Ark Royal would not fit on this canal. Lifting his bed to find his book store. He had promised them to Allan some books before his course in March. Having been a ship’s medic, fast response was perfect. Finding the book he put them next to his work bag ready for his next shift.

The Royal British Legion, Social Clubs Nottingham

Tom Adale put a tray of clean glasses on the bar to put them away. After serving in the army for 5 years. The social club was one of few places he felt at home. Working at the hospital was ok. It paid the bills and got him out of the house but working at a club gave him a sense of purpose. As Tom put the glasses on the shelf above the bar, a gentleman walked in and sat at one of the tables.

‘The usual please tom’ asked Bert a world war 2 Royal Navy sailor  
‘Coming up’ reply Allan pouring a beer in metal tanker in ship crest on it ‘ how’s the wife? Sir. Need any food shopping doing this ?’  
‘If you go B & Q a lift would be nice. Need some compost and some bites and prices’  
‘Heading that way on Thursday, if you want a trip the wholesale’  
‘ Lily has WI that day, so it chippy tea’

Tom put the beer and packet of nuts on the table in front of Bert. Bert gave Tom a fiver.  
‘Cheers’ said Bert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe little is little little John I could cope with two little johns


	3. Before it all Changes

Nottingham Royal Hospital - Night shift 

Djaq stood at the ward desk. It was a quiet night. Surgical ward was like that, either crazy busy or super quiet. But after work in field hospitals in conflict zones a quiet night here was something not to miss. 

‘Sorry to bother you Dr Scarlett?’ Ask Eve  
‘It dr Djaq or just Djaq’   
‘Sorry’   
‘It ok, what can I do for you?’ Ask Djaq turning the young nurse   
‘It Mr Hills in room 108 something is not quite right but I'm not aloud to touch at patients on my own’  
Djaq looked at Eve with an odd look ‘Let's have a look at Mr Hill then. Start with the basic, which are?’  
‘ breathing, blood pressure, pain level and IV’ responded Eve   
‘ before I forget Marian said to pass this to you. It time for you to meet the gang’ Djaq said passing a note to Eve 

It's my dad’s birthday party is this weekend at the King’s lock pub. Djaq and Will plus some of the others from the fire station are getting a taxi, there should be room for you. Let me and Djaq know either way. Marian X 

  
Bonchruch fire station - change of watch 

Will and Much pulled into the fire station car park. Will often picked Much up on the way in specialty if Djaq was on nights shifts and he was on a day shifts. Much often brought takeaway coffee but today it was a call in at the wholesalers for the watchers food. 

‘Much, don't leave the receipts in here because you won't get paid’  
‘Will that was one time and Sub let me off’ 

As they start to unload the food, cleaning supplies and print paper out of Will’s truck. Robin turned up on his bike. Pushing it with one hand and taking a shopping bag from Will. 

‘Hand soap?’ Ask Robin after looking in the bag   
‘ nearly out and it always handy to have in’ reply Much 

  
‘Roll call 5 mins’ shout John by the bay doors 'Lockley do the bells in 4’

5 minutes later the watch was in apparatus bay in full turnout gear with Breathing apparatus at their feet apart from Will and Robin because Will was the driver duty and Robin had a clipboard. With roll call on it.

‘Lead firefighter Lockley’ called out Sub Officer John Little   
‘present sir’ reply Robin   
‘Firefighters Scarlett on driving duty   
‘present, yes sir’ reply Will   
‘Firefighters Hunter on mess duties’   
‘Yes sir. Present’ reply Much   
‘Today jobs, locker room and kitchen need a clean plus this month's checklist.’ John announced   
‘Watch. All Present and correct SubOfficer . Watch fall in.’ Announced Robin   
The line turned to the right before walking back to the fire engine to put their kit back on it. 

Will walked over the lock on the wall to get the daily engine checklist. To start working through the list. 

Much and Robin walked up the kitchen to put the food and cleaning supplies away.   
‘Ok Much what's up with the extra cleaning supplies’ ask Robin   
‘ nothing ‘ answer much   
‘Much I'm pretty sure we more got supplies to other week’   
‘I was reading an article about respiratory illness in China and thought it might usefully to few extra supplies’   
Robin rolled his eyes ‘stop panicking Much, it probably nothing! Did the boss ok it ?’  
‘Yep I ask on Monday’   
‘Have you spoken to your parents?’   
‘ Yes, still in Canada and still planning on coming over in the summer for couple of months, see me and spend some time with Harold and the kids’   
‘How’s Harold ?’ Ask Robin because Harold had been a police officer but had been badly injured on a call which ended up with him being in a coma for 1 months and now on the long road to recovery.   
‘He’s doing well, the girls love having him home all the time, they are spoiling him and he spoils them too.’

  
Luke and Allan’s Ambulance 

‘What have you got for Edward’s present?’ Ask Luke   
‘Bottle of Fine Whiskey’ answer Allan   
‘Drats! I was going to get a bottle of whiskey! Im wasn't sure what to get a retired GP.’ Moaned Luke   
‘Marian and Robin are getting him a new iPad, why not get a case for it.’   
‘I might check with Marian’ Luke said, getting out his phone from his coat pocket and starting texting Marian. A couple minutes late Luke buzzed   
‘Yep, Marian, that's a good idea and told me to tell you not to be late ! you need be a King’s lock pub by 12:15’ 'no she didn't, I'm always on time.' Reply Allan 

_BBC news breaking news: the government is asking everyone that comes back from Wuhan area of China. To self isolated for 10days_. 

  
Nottingham Royal Hospital - Mid morning 

Marian sat in a hospital meeting to do with funding for next year and where the hospital could make savings. As junior sister she was starting to be involved in the meeting. 

‘We have 20 new trainees nurses, 3 new junior sisters, 5 trainee doctors.’ The matron ‘I would like to introduce Marian Knight as the new junior sister on Surgical ward Sheriff under Sister Matilda Henry’s watch.   
‘Hi’ said Marian not knowing what to say 

Just then Marian's phone buzzed in her pocket. Quickly looking at the screen. Text message : Luke Scarlett. 

Text message: can I get your dad an iPad case? Luke S 

Auto reply: yes, please or No,thank you. 

Marian quickly replied.   
Text message: yes, please. Marian 

Matilda looks at Marian with a cross but concerned look. Know that Robin was a firefighter. 

‘Sorry, it was Robin me know he is running fire cadets tonight’ Marian half lied because Robin was helping at fire cadets tonight but he had reminder her that morning 

‘Ok this time but try to keep it out of the meets.’ 

By the time the meeting was over and Marian made her way back to the ward. Surgical ward today was quiet if not a bit boring. There were student nurses to check on. Eve Copper was doing ok but she needed to be more confident. Djaq said that Eve was doing well and enjoying the surgical ward over the ICU ward, mostly because could talk to the patients and help the families with what was happening with their family's members. The thing Marian always wanted to know was why Djaq worked on the surgical ward but not as a surgeon or in A&E. 

  
_23 January 2020, the central government of China imposed a lockdown in Wuhan and other cities in Hubei province, in an effort to quarantine the center of an outbreak of coronavirus disease 2019 (COVID-19)._


	4. Edward’s Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was for Robin and Marian to pick up Edward and meet everyone there.

Edward’s house 

Marian opened the front door to her family home. After she had moved out to live with Robin. Edward had started to redecorate the house. Robin and Much had helped with heavy jobs. One of the biggest changers was the cupboard under the stairs had become a toilet not a tack room. 

‘Dad, are you ready?’ Called out Marian.   
‘Just coming, I'm not sure why you are making such a big fuss’ answered Edward, coming down the stairs. ‘I would be happy the whole gang here with some of Much’s cooking’   
‘Blame Robin, he book the table’   
‘How is Robin?’  
‘He good, he's going to meet us there, had something to do this morning’ 

As Edward locked the door and walk down to Marian’s car he ask   
‘Are you going to enter the Nottinghamshire show this year with Lucky George. His jumping has come on’   
‘I was thinking about a 90cm class or Retraining of Racehorses classes , after last year I'm not doing any inhand classes. I still have no idea how Much court him or how Robin wasn't hurt.’  
‘Much was shocked when court George on the run like that . Next time don't put his rosettes on his bridle.’ 

At Marian car’s. Edward noticed the waterproof rug on the back seat of the car.   
‘What's he done to his rug now?’  
‘Ripped it down the side, I was going tape it end’ 

Will and Djaq’s house 

Will was standing in the kitchen waiting for Djaq to finish getting ready. Thinking about all the different places and times he first met everyone. Some were simple like Allan Adale was at primary school after Allan started living with The Littles along with Tom but others like Djaq were not as simple and then there was Robin Lockely, Marian and Edward Knight. He knew Marian before she started dating Robin. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Luke, Allan and Tom.   
‘Door open’ Will shouted out   
‘That no way to welcome guests’ Allan replied. Letting himself in   
‘I'm not hosting the party, you lot decided to get the taxi from here.’   
‘Where Carter and Much?’ Ask Luke   
‘Carter is meeting at the pub, moving the boat for the weekend. It's handy to a party in a pub by the canal.’ Replied Djaq coming down the stairs. She was wearing a purple winter knee length dress. Will smiled to himself because Djaq didn't wear a dress ever offered but when she did she was stunning. The rest of them were wearing a mix of shirts and smart trousers apart from Allan because he was wearing a shirt and jeans. 

‘The taxi should be here anytime now, not forget we are picking up Eve on route, you Marian friend' said Djaq picking up her bag.   
‘How is Much getting there?’ Ask Tom ‘if we are all getting a lift’   
‘I think he's giving Robin a lift?’ Commented Will from the front doorway   
‘Who's Eve?’ Ask Luke   
‘A student nurse. Marian, thought of inviting her to the party. You know what Marian is like.’  
‘Is dad meeting us there?’ Ask will to Luke   
‘He getting a lift for Alice and John.’ Said Luke 

‘Taxi here’ shouted Allan from the front garden 

‘Hi Mate, we got one more stop on route, here the address.’ Said to the taxi driver and handed him a price of paper with Eve address on it. 

The King’s Lock Pub

Carter pulled up to a visitor’s mooring early Saturday. He knows this pub very well, it was right by the chandlery and pumping station he uses. Two jobs, one trip. More fuel, fresh water and pumping out the dirty water. And then Edwards birthday party in the afternoon, stay the night on mooring and then head by to ‘his’ living mooring on Sunday. 

Carter walked in the chandlery. To pay for the amenity and pick up his post.   
‘Hey Bill’ said Carter to the teenage behind the counter   
‘Hi Canter, your post plus there is a parcel too.’   
‘Thanks, pumped in 1000 litres of water, 100 litres of diesel and pumped out 500 litres   
of wastewater. Plus 2 mooring pegs.’  
‘Cash or card?”  
“Card, how is college going? Still thinking about the RAF?”   
“College is ok. Wish some of the others more into it.’   
‘Keep your head up and be better than them and you need any help with coursework just let me know ok, us boater have to stick together’   
‘Will do. Don't forget your parcel’   
‘On it’ shouted Carter on the way out. 

  
Inside the pub 

Robin and Much are at the bar. Both smart dressed, Robin is dark green shirt and dark trousers. Much in a light blue shirt and again dark trousers. 

‘Robin, are you sure this is what Edward wanted because in the past we just eaten at his or yours’  
‘Much stop worrying his not your father in law and this was Marian's idea too’   
‘Why did I need to drive you here anyways?’  
‘Come on, let's make sure that everyone is up stairs out of sight’

  
Up stairs 

Dan putting a tray of drinks on the table. Handed John a print of bitter to John, coffee to Alice and shandy to Joe. John raised an eyebrow at Dan.   
‘Your only one Joe and that includes anything thing Allan buys you’  
‘Yes dad’  
‘Good. Did you speak to Djaq about help with your French coursework’  
‘Nope, Will text me and just need to talk to Djaq but…’  
‘But what?’  
‘I lost my nervous’  
‘You are talking about my William’s Djaq?’ Ask Dan   
‘Yep’ answered Joe, going a bit red  
‘She loves helping people. Ask her this afternoon ok’

Just then Much,Will,Djaq and Djaq walked being followed by Luke who was talking to Eve Copper. All of them walked over to the table where The Little's and Dan were sat at. 

‘Dad is Eve Copper, she is a student nurse on Marian’s ward. Eve this is my dad, Dan. John Little and his family, Alice and Joe’ said a very confident luke   
‘Hi’ Eve said quietly. Looking a bit shy.   
‘Come and have a sat Eve’ said Alice ‘they can be a bit full, specially when they are all together’ to her mum voice   
‘Marian didn't say how loud they are’  
‘The quick run down on the gang. Wil, the tall one over there’ said Alice pointing  
to Will standing next to Djaq. ‘He wouldn't say boo to a goose but always there when you need help. Next to him is his wife Djaq. She is a doctor.’  
‘I've met Djaq at the hospital.’ Admitted eve   
‘Then there is Allan, probably already tried to chat you up. Got to love that boy but sometimes I wish he would stop to think. The Adale boys used to live with me and John’   
‘one that says not being funny but’   
‘That's one of many. Tom is not much better. The thing with Tom, his hearing isn't great”  
‘Oh!’  
‘Don't worry, sometimes he just gets lost in conversation. Much is Robin's right hand man. Found one, found the other one. Sweet man, always looking after everyone. And to finish off is my husband John and our son Joe. John is a sub officer in the fire service. Don't worry about knowing everyone. I've pointed Edward out went he get here’  
‘Thank you. I wasn't sure what to get as present’  
‘And, Edward wouldn't care?’  
‘I got him a gift card for that bookshop on the high street’  
‘He would love that’

Much was standing at the bar with Will, Djaq and Allan.  
‘Who’s what sat with Alice and the boss?’ Asked Much   
The other three looked over at the table but Will and Djaq could only the back of Dan’s head.   
‘Dad’ answer Will looking bit confused at Much   
‘No, the lady sat next to Alice’  
‘Eve, she is a student nurse on Marian’s ward at the hospital’ replied Djaq without looking. 

  
‘Edward is coming’ shout Robin up the stairs ‘is everyone ready’

‘SURPRISE’ everyone shouts as Edward come into the room.

  
Late that day   
Robin, Marian and Edward were sat at Edward’s kitchen table looking at all the cards and presents. A mix of gift cards, a few bottles of whiskey, iPad case and of course a new iPad from Robin and Marian. 

‘Dad are you happy about the iPad, Robin said he would help to set it all up’ said Marian  
‘No, I'm. It is probably better than that old laptop of Robin.’ Rely Edward   
`We were going to create a new account for you, on my apple account. If that's OK with you.’  
‘I've never got one with the laptop so if that is easier for you two. Robin can find three whiskey glasses out of the drinks cabinet.’   
‘Which whiskey are you thinking of having?’ Asked Robin   
‘Not sure, got a few new bottles. A wide range. Go for the Juna from Allan’  
‘Good chose’ said Robin opening the whiskey and then pouring a healthy measure into the three glasses  
‘Cheers’ all three said 

  
31 January 2020, the first two cases of coronavirus are confirmed in the UK.  
6 February 2020, a third case of coronavirus was confirmed in the UK.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling mistake.


End file.
